We were both young
by CJJJones
Summary: "Malfoy?" She asked the very word hurt Draco. Firstly because he thought he had become more than his surname to Hermione and secondly because she said it in such a horrified tone.
1. I close my eyes and the flashback starts

Chapter One 

I close my eyes and the flashback starts 

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

Notes- This is the re-edited version of "we were both young". As usual all characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling and in this case song lyrics from Taylor Swift "Love Song". Enjoy and please review they encourage me too keep writing. Love C.J.

Hermione looked in the mirror and pushed back a curl from her face. "Good enough," she thought. In reality she looked beautiful her bushy hair was softly curling and her face with little make up looked stunning. She closed her eyes for a second and saw the moment in her mind's eye as she a hundred times before. She saw the tall boy walk towards her. In reality though the chain of events had begun months earlier.

"Really Dumbledore I must protest," Professor McGonagall said.

"On what grounds Minerva?"

"Well for one the students, particularly the male students where hardly enthusiastic last time. Secondly it will be very expensive and thirdly the students are barely allowed to leave the castle let alone go to Hogsmeade to buy clothes."

"In dark days like these Minerva activities like a ball are exactly what the students need to keep their mind off what goes on outside this castle. I will write to Madam Malkin and ask her to come to the castle and bring the required clothes, materials etc. Only fourth years and above of course will be invited. They feel the pressure of this war more than any others."

"I suppose this is another argument that I am not going to win Albus." Dumbeldore's eyes flashed behind his glasses,

"Indeed Minerva," he replied.

"A ball!" Lavender Brown squealed at the poster on the notice board. Ron, who was stood next to her at the time, shook his head.

"Lavender I have gone deaf seriously."

"But Ron how can you not be excited?"

"Because he is a man," Ginny replied.

"Cheers sis," Ron said sarcastically.

"Honestly though guys can't you see what Dumbeldore is doing?" Ginny asked.

"Errrr….holding a pointless ball?" Ron asked. Ginny rolled her eyes "no holding a masked ball." Lavender squealed again she hadn't heard that apparently.

"He is creating an escape for us, from the world."

"So you are saying that the ball is essentially escapism from the war. To cheer us up and stop us thinking about you-know-who."

"Yes,"

"Well I think he has failed with me at least." Ron said darkly. Ron was partially right whilst most of the boys of the school did not seem very enthusiastic about the upcoming ball. They were all at least thinking about how annoying the girls of the school were being, dates and dress robes that were now too small rather than the war.

The female half of the school on the other hand seemed hugely excited about everything to do with the ball, dresses, makes up and masks being the most popular topics of conversation. In one fell swoop Dumbeldore appeared to have lifted the overbearing cloud on the castle for the students for all bar one.

Draco Malfoy was sat in his private room in the Slytherin dungeons as head boy it was one of the privileges offered. He sat with a bottle of fire whiskey next to him that he was sorely tempted to open. The reason why was the letter in his hand. As usual it contained more of his fathers writings of being in Azkabahn and how Draco should continue their link to Voldemort. It was clear to Draco that his father was slowly losing his sanity. He had been in Azkabahn eighteen months and lasted an admirably long time. Each letter Draco lost a little more of the father he grew up with and gained a little more of the mad fanatic that was replacing him.

Draco decided that he had to talk to someone his mother was ill and had been for some time. She barely recognized him and had lived for the last three moths in one room of Malfoy Manor visited only by a periodical doctor that reported no positive change. Draco put the letter from his father in his jeans pocket. He knew it was way past curfew but being head boy he had no curfew and no one to challenge him. Draco walked through the castle. It was well past midnight and the castle was silent. He was lost in his own thoughts when a loud croak broke the silence made by a frog that had probably escaped from potions. Draco stared at the frog that cowered into corner and hopped away. Draco continued onto the next floor. He stood at the entrance to the headmaster's office looking at the two gargoyles that stood in the way.

"Password?" one asked and for once in his life Draco was speechless.

"No password no entrance," the other said.

"Malfoy?" a voice asked.

"Granger?" Draco replied slightly relived, insufferable know-it-all as she was Granger was almost certain to know the password. "Do you know the password for Dumbledore's office?"

"Treacle toffee,"

"What is that?" Malfoy asked horrified at the sound of it. Hermione smiled "it is a muggle sweet," she smiled.

"She really was pretty when she smiled" he thought.

"If that is all Malfoy I really do have to go I'm on head girl duties."

"Sure," he said "Thanks Hermione."

"Your welcome Draco," he replied emphasising the last word.

"Treacle toffee." Draco said to the statue.

"All right," the gargoyle yawned "up you go but I don't think he will appreciate it at this hour." Draco doubted that a lot of all what he knew about Dumbeldore he highly doubted that he would mind or even be surprised by Draco turning up at his office at this hour.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbeldore asked as the door opened in front of Draco despite him placing only a finger upon it. "How may I be of assistance?"

"I want protection."

"Mr. Malfoy you are a student of this school as long as you remain so you remain so you will have protection."

"I am leaving in the summer professor when I do I will be killed or kidnapped by the death eaters. I want to stay at Hogwarts when I graduate."

"Mr. Malfoy I cannot permit this but I will when you find a home protect it with all the magic that I have. I know that you are at great risk Mr. Malfoy but I do not want to cocoon you from the world."

"I know what the world holds I have seen it and him repeatedly my mother is dying and my father is going mad and I will become one of those when I leave this school." Draco realised that his voice had risen to a loud crescendo Dumbeldore however had not batted an eyelid. "You would do it for Potter," Draco said rather sulkily.

"I wouldn't," Dumbledore replied "Harry has already asked the same question. I cannot permit ex-students to remain in the castle but I will keep you all as safe as I can." Draco threw the letters from his father on the table on the in front of Dumbledore "Mr. Malfoy I can stop these letters but I would appreciate it if you simply sent them to me to look at. It may protect other students."

"Ok," Draco replied slowly. He spent the next few hours walking aimlessly through the corridors of Hogwarts. He understood Dumbledore's point Hogwarts could not be filled with ex-pupils but equally he did not want to live in a flat hiding from the world.

Hermione was settling into bed before she even thought of Draco. He had been cordial almost polite when they met outside Dumbledore's office. Which in itself was interesting Malfoy hadn't seemed to take to the elderly headmaster even in the head boy/girl meetings Draco had seemed in a rush to leave the office.


	2. My eyes light up

Chapter Two

My eyes light up

See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

The next day was Saturday and as such Hermione slept until about nine a.m. whilst late for her was awake before most of Gryffindor tower.

She headed to the common room where she saw Ron and Lavender curled together on the largest armchair. She smiled at them, despite Lavenders' excitable nature she was committed to Ron and they made a lovely couple. Ginny was dating Harry and had been for over a year. Hermione loved both girls dearly and thought both her best friends had made good matches she did however sometimes feel isolated. There was only so many times that you could tag along to double dates before you start making excuses. Hermione had instead thrown herself into her head girl duties and organisation of the upcoming ball. Although she herself was not particularly enthusiastic she knew what it meant to many of her friends, Lavender in particular.

Today would be particularly long day, it was the day Madam Malkin was visiting Hogwarts with the masks and clothes for the ball. Hermione would have to sit through hours of dress tried on by a hundred girls. Although Hermione liked clothes she had to confess three hours would be a bit of a stretch. She looked at her watch she had an hour. The dresses were lain out all over the hall. Hermione wondered how Madam Malkin had got so many beautiful dresses in such a small case without incurring even one crease. Hermione opened the doors of the hall to be met by a stampede of seventh year girls in reality there was probably only twenty but there screaming and shouting made her think the hall was full.

"One at a time," Madam Malkin cried at the excitable girls.

"Right you dear," she pointed at Lavender who was incredibly excited to be chosen to pick a dress first. Suddenly there were tape measures flying around her measuring everything from her head size to the length of each arm.

"Purple I think dear," Madam Malkin smiled at her this one will be splendid. Madam Malkin passed her a dark purple dress they fitted Lavender splendidly a gold mask covered her face perfectly. So a few hours went on Madam Malkin measured each girl before choosing a dress that matched her appearance personality and preferences perfectly. Each time Madam Malkin told them that at midnight the mask would vanish and with it any hopes of anonymity. Occasionally Hermione could have sworn that the dress did not existence but Madam Malkin had just created them out of thin air.

"Thank you," Hermione said to Madam Malkin a few hours later. Both were exhausted although Hermione had done little she still felt exhausted.

"The Head Boy will be taking over in a hour."

"You haven't a dress." Madam Malkin said it wasn't really a question but rather a statement.

"I am going to wear a dress that I already own." Hermione replied. In truth she hadn't even a second thought to it but she supposed that she hadn't grown much since her fourth year.

"I think this one will be perfect," Madam Malkin passing her a mint dress that came to her ankles. It was quite possibly the most beautiful dress that Hermione had seen and that included the ones she had seen in the last few hours. She would never have chosen it green was avoided at all costs by members of Gryffindor house. However as she looked at this dress she decided she could make an exception. Leaving Madam Malkin to dress the boys, which she suspected would be much less exciting.

The ball was less than twenty-four away and the head boy and girl were supervising the decoration of the great hall. Glass chandeliers took place over the normal candles, balconies were created on both sides and the hall now devoid of tables became a huge dancing hall. A full orchestra was setting up in one corner and a barman conjured a full ice bar.

"I think I better leave Draco," Hermione said only a few hours before the ball. Draco was about to make a cruel barb but he held his tongue. When it got out he wasn't taking the dark Mark enough people wouldn't be talking to him he didn't need to add to the list himself.

"Bye then,"

"Bye,"

Hermione looked at her unmanageable hair in the mirror and hoped the spell she paid good money for would work it claimed to softly curl her hair not just for the ball but also for the rest of her life. Opening one eye she looked up and saw her hair was perfect it had indeed curled softly ending just past her shoulders. She then turned her hair color to a soft but dark brown before placing her mask on. She was barely recognizable and that was the point.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked through the door "are you ready?"

"No I'll be ten minutes you go on I'll see you down there."

"Oh see you later." Twenty minutes later Hermione crept through the Gryffindor common room that was fortunately empty. As long as no one saw her before she got to the stairway leading to the great hall it was ok. She could have come from any direction and it was unlikely anyone would recognize her. Hermione had not planned it but with Madam Malkin gave her that dress she thought a night dancing herself away not thinking about who she was dancing with or what she looked like forgetting the war outside or her parents living blissfully in Australia unaware they even had a daughter. Wiping away a tear that threatened her make up Hermione placed her mask on. Despite changing her hair and some aspect of her face (bar polyjuice potion) magic could only do so much. Walking down the stairs Hermione saw how beautiful the hall looked. She recognised some people instantly Harry and Ginny for example had done little to change themselves physically.


	3. My eyes really see

Chapter Three

My eyes really see

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello,

Other people she didn't recognise at all, the tall boy walking towards her now for example. He wore a silver mask and black jeans with a shirt and looked more like a rock band member than anything else. He had messy dark blonde hair. She found herself a little surprised that she was disappointed that it was not Draco for one he would never let his hair get into a messy state. She was stood on one of the many balconies that were dotted around the hall and the boy walked across the floor whist keeping his eyes on her at all times.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked.

"Yes," Hermione smiled as they walked towards the dance floor the music changed to a slow blues song. Hermione felt the boy pull her in, as he danced perfectly never missing a beat.

She looked up at him and smiled she thought for one moment the boy had recognized her because he looked at her differently but he never missed a beat, continued dancing and she assumed she was mistaken.

She wasn't however Draco Malfoy holding her recognized her instantly. That smile was the same as he asked when he asked what treacle toffee was. He couldn't believe it he was holding Hermione Granger closer than he had any woman in his life and he loved it. She danced beautifully and looked stunning. He made it his aim to dance as he could with her. They out danced every couple on the dance floor. Never giving up or sitting down for even a second. At half eleven Draco pulled Hermione off the dance floor.

"I have something to show you." He said. Hermione let herself be led off the dance floor and as she swept past she heard Ginny say

"She said she was going to be here but I can't see her."

"Maybe she is disguised," Harry replied.

"But why wouldn't she come up to say hi to us?"

Hermione missed the rest of the conversation as she felt herself be led up the steps into the castle. Stood in front of the room of requirement she realized that the boy was trying to open the room of requirement. As the door swung open she saw the room was smaller than the last time she was here. There was fine roaring fire in the grate and two armchairs by the fire. A couple of back shelves lined the wall Hermione noticed muggle books such as the silver chair and a brief history of time amongst the magical books. A large clock on top of the bookshelves read ten to midnight. A large bed lay in the middle of the room Hermione looked at the boy.

"Is this why you brought me here?" she asked angrily indicating to the bed.

"No no," he said pointedly "I asked for a place where we couldn't be found where we could sit."

Hermione had no idea why but something in her told her to trust this boy. Something she rarely felt recently. Hermione removed her shoes and smiled at the boy. Draco felt his heart melt and lent in. Hermione felt his lips crash onto hers and she pulled him in. She had never been kissed before in her life. She wanted this boy to stay with her forever even though she knew nothing about him. He however clearly had other ideas. Draco felt himself melt into her and felt a curl of her hair flop onto his shoulder. He pulled away from her and took out his wand whispering a spell on Hermione who fell into a sleep. Draco placed the sleeping Hermione on one of the armchair taking a quill and piece of paper he wrote a note upon the paper.

Hermione,

I have had the most amazing night dancing with you. I wish I could stay with you longer but if you knew who I was you would not wish it. I will never forget you.

R

Be next morning Hermione read the letter she really thought she had found someone she could recreate to last night. She had no idea what he meant by you wouldn't or signing it R. The only thing she could really draw from this was that his initial was not R.

Hermione tied her hair back still curled it had returned to its original color. The green dress was still wrinkle free. It was early in the morning and after last night she doubted many people would be around the castle early in the morning. She walked up Gryffindor tower to her Head Girl room. Softly tiptoeing Hermione hung up the dress and slipped into her bed.

The next week was spent in a dream like trance for Hermione she ate little occasionally lost focus in class. Her friends began to notice something was different. Hermione had never felt so consumed by anything before in her life as these thoughts of her tall mystery boy took up.

For Draco it was hardly a better week he too could not think of anything else but Hermione both in her green dress on that night and her in class or in jeans at weekends and evenings. He tried to she if she was thinking of him but each time he saw her she seemed focused on her work. If he hadn't seen her make up and mask fade away he would not have believed it was her. Draco felt that he was going mad he had to know if Hermione was feeling the same way to him or he felt was going to explode.

He headed up to the second floor to a deserted room and flew out of the window on his broomstick. With Quidditch banned because of the threat of Voldemort. Draco had to admit he felt a rush of adrenalin as he kicked off the windowsill of the office. Hermione heard a tap on her window ignoring it she turned over. Grabbing her wand Hermione whispered

"Lumos," before pulling aside the curtain. Outside her window was that boy. She had only seen him a week ago but her hear fluttered at the sight. She pulled open the window and flew in. He was still wearing that mask so Hermione could not see his face.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I had to see you again," and Hermione smiled inside but managed to keep up a face of being angry. "You drugged me you could have done anything to me."

"I didn't drug you or touch you I just put you to sleep with magic you wouldn't want to know who I am."

"You keep saying that what is wrong with you the real you. How do you know what my reaction to you would be?"

It was Draco's turn to think. Hermione had surprised him by dressing so well and letting her hair down, figuratively, not to mention being great kiss. Maybe she would be more forgiving of his previous activities then she was giving him credit for.

"Ok," he said quietly "I'll show you who I am just please don't judge me."

"I promise." Hermione said seriously who on earth was this boy and what had he done to want forgiveness so badly from someone he barely knew.

The boy lent in to Hermione who smelt mint on his breath he kissed her forehead softly and gently.

"Just remember I am the same person on the inside."

"Fiante incantartium," he whispered on himself. He didn't even need to take off his mask Hermione knew who it was before he said a word.

"Malfoy?" She asked the very word hurt Draco. Firstly became he thought he had become more than his surname to Hermione and secondly became she said it in such a horrified tone.


	4. For my eyes only

Chapter Four

For my eyes only

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

Hermione,

Meet me my the lake tonight 10pm

Love always R

Hermione was unsure why Hermione signed his name with the letter "R" when she knew perfectly well who he was. She imagined it had something to do with Harry and Ron, for despite being on the side of light and spending more and more time with Hermione he had still made it perfectly clear that he was not their biggest fan. Hermione knew what they would think if they found out that Hermione and Draco were dating.

It was because of that letter that Hermione found herself under Harry's invisibility cloak that evening under a cold and starry sky. She walked down the snowy frozen steps of the entrance hall into the night's sky. She passed around the edge of the astronomy tower and thought she saw Ron and Lavender, she smiled although she had begrudged them at first as they like all her other schoolmates had neatly paired off. But of all her friends she knew they had suffered more than most. Lavender had last year in a skirmish with Voldemort been badly burnt by a curse that still had not been identified. Her left arm had suffered so badly it had eventually only been able to be repaired by muggle skin grafts and she still had nasty scars down her arm.

Hermione passed by Hagrid's hut and smiled at a loud giantish snore she heard. She then rushed on to the lake and sat under a large oak three there.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice asked but she couldn't see him.

"Yes," she replied whipping the invisibility cloak off. Draco upon seeing her stepped from mid-air. Hermione couldn't help herself she rushed to him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Come on," he smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her under the branches of the large tree. "I want to show you something." He pointed his wand to the ground and whispered "maleficarum." It sounded to Hermione more like a password than a spell or charm but she could not be sure. She almost screamed as a second later the ground below them gave way and the pair found themselves standing in a chamber about two meters down on springy moss that had probably meant they didn't have any broken bones. Draco helped Hermione up and led her down a flight of stairs to the left. Hermione was unsure where Draco was leading her but she trusted him more than anyone else on earth. As they came down the stairs into a much larger chamber Hermione gasped. There was a glass wall in front of them that looked straight into the lake. It was like being in an aquarium except the fish looked just as surprised to see them as Hermione did. She could see merpeople through the moonlight that filtered through the water, fish and possibly a hint of a grindylow. The couple did not speak for what seemed like an age. Hermione looked into the glass in awe wondering a hundred different questions. Whilst Draco looked at Hermione he saw her face so illuminated in happiness he whished that he had shown her this place ages ago.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows about this place?" Hermione asked eventually.

"Little escapes him," Draco replied.

"It's wonderful how do you know about it?"

"My father told me about it." He looked downcast and Hermione regretted asking the question.

"Draco?" she asked softly "what is wrong with your mother?"

"Very old magic," Draco replied after an almost deafening silence. "When two people have an arranged marriage in the pureblood tradition a spell is cast on them so that if they leave each others side for long periods or if the woman touches another man she is not related to a slow painful curse begins that slowly kills her. Once it has started there is no return. My mother will die soon and there is no cure." He said this so stoically Hermione could tell that there was such an underlying raw emotion that if he had stopped for a second then all that emotion would have been let out. As it was he remained composed and it was only when Hermione kissed his head did he allow a single tear out dripping down his chin and onto the earth floor.

The next day in charms Hermione could not help but find that her eyelids seemed to be made of lead and her head full of fluff. Professor Flitwick had seemed terribly shocked that she hadn't had her hand up for his questions and Professor Vector almost had heart palpitations when she got a question wrong. The reason was that she had returned to the castle early in the morning as was about as bad on a couple of hours sleep as Draco was at 6 a.m.

"Harry?" Ginny asked later that day as the fire roared in the grate in the Gryffindor common room and they where the only two left awake. The likelihood was that it was actually early the next day but neither were keeping track.

"Umm," Harry asked in a half bothered way, he was not intentionally being rude to his girlfriend but he was tired and Professor Snape had set the seventh years a particularly long and nasty essay about love potions most of what Harry had written so far he didn't understand.

"Do you think that at some point you, Ron and Hermione should spend some time together? I know you two have girlfriends and as your girlfriends I do like spending time with you but I do think you have been neglecting your friendship with Hermione." Harry put down his quill and parchment listening to Ginny for the first time. "You two have barely had a decent conversation with her since term started I know you've been stressed you have exams to complete, Voldemort. But you don't have to neglect your friends they have, and will be the ones who help you through this." There was an incredibly long pause and Harry considered what his girlfriend had said in her own bluntly honest way.

"I know," he said quietly. Ginny looked at him shocked. She had expected different, flat denial, an outburst or an excuse but certainly not acceptance.

"I know," he repeated "it's just…"

"Voldemort," Harry said.

"How can I be expected to think of anything else school, friends," he smiled "even you at times."


	5. Red eyes

Chapter Five

Red eyes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

"Hey," came a light knock on Hermione's door. Although Hermione was glad to see Ginny the two girls had not had a decent conversation in a while she had been thinking of having a nap to clear her head.

"Long night?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "but not what you think."

"If it was the library why did you need Harry's invisibility clack?" Ginny smiled.

"I wasn't going to say the library I just we weren't well you know,"

"So you where with your mystery boy?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "I was but we just talked."

"Have you found out who it is?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly but stopped.

"And…" Ginny asked barely able to contain herself although Ginny was not as fond of gossip as Lavender or most other girls she was curious to find out who had brought this change to her friend.

"It's," she paused "don't judge," and Ginny silently shook her head. "Draco Malfoy," she said the room was quiet Ginny thought she had misheard.

"Sorry?"

"Draco Malfoy," she said louder and looked across to Ginny's shocked face "and I am in love with him Ginny and I don't care what anyone else says."

Ginny looked into Hermione's face and knew immediately she wasn't joking which had been her salvation.

"Hermione?" she said cautiously "have you thought this through. I mean you can't have known who he was for more than a couple of weeks."

"It doesn't matter what his name is I loved that boy in the mask I don't care who is underneath."

"Haven't you considered that he might be using you?"

"No," Hermione said angrily "he hasn't tried to take advantage of me at all I spent last night talking with him. He fights for the light but I knew that wouldn't make any difference to anyone else. You just look at his name." During this monologue her voice had risen to a shout and if anyone else had been in the room they would have been shocked to hear Hermione Granger raise her voice.

"Herm look I don't doubt your feeling for him and it's not his name I care about but I don't want you to take this too far too quickly and don't do it because you feel isolated from us." Hermione laughed,

"I have not thrown myself at the first boy I saw because I have no friends."

"Why don't you spend tonight with me doing homework or something instead of with him." This was quite possibly the worst thing Ginny could have said for Hermione thought incorrectly that Harry, Ron had concocted some plan to keep her and Draco apart. Of course apart from anything else it was only Ginny who knew about Draco and then she had only found out ten minutes earlier but Hermione in her anger was not thinking straight. In fact it was not the fact that it was Malfoy Hermione was spending so much time with but that she was neglecting her schoolwork and friends that Ginny was for more concerned with.

Hermione however had left the room whilst Ginny had been thinking. She walked down the corridor to the common room entrance until she reached the main corridor outside when she melted in with the student body most of whom where heading to dinner. It was unlike Hermione to answer a question in such a way but she had thought, like Draco himself, that everyone apart from her and Dumbledore thought bad of him.

When it came to the great hall she spilt off from most people and headed to the dungeons. Unlike her own head girl chambers to reach Draco's head boy chambers you didn't have to go through the common room and because of this it had been in his room more often than he had been in hers. She whispered the password to a snake that entwined into a tapestry that obligingly rolled itself up and allowed access to Draco's room. After passing down a small corridor, the two rooms held a small common room stuffed with bookcases and messy parchment across the floor of the room. She lifted the hatch on the door that was Draco's bedroom, as she had supposed he was sat at his rather large desk attempting to write his charms essay.

"Was Kershaw American or Canadian? I always forget," he asked her not even looking up.

"Canadian," she replied but something in her voice betrayed her emotions and Draco before even writing the word looked up concerned.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I think they're trying to tell me how to feel," he said pushing back tears with the back of her hand. "I told Ginny about us. I thought she would be supportive but she said I should spend less time with you, that I was neglecting my friends which is complete rubbish." The last part was said rather fiercely. Draco pulled her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hermione had got a question wrong in arithmancy earlier in the day he thought. "Spending all her time with me she has spent less time with her friends." But out loud he said nothing just kissed her temple and let her cry a little in his arms.

They spent that night differently to any other so far. They didn't talk, do work together or sleep together as they had that first night. Hermione feel asleep in Draco's arms and he placed her gently in the middle of his bed and continued with his work. Occasionally he glanced over his shoulder to see her sleeping and saw her chest gently rise and fall. Although he thought how uncomfortable it would be sleeping in her school clothes he also thought waking her would be unkind. It was this night that Draco thought over his burgeoning relationship with Hermione.

"She is better off without me," he thought although it broke his heart to even think these words. "She deserves so much better than I can give her." I am the son of a death eater and his trophy wife brought up in a cold and unloved home. I am a product of my environment." He had done the very thing Hermione had thought wrongly that Ginny had done.

He had judged himself by his name alone.


	6. My eyes avoid you

Chapter Six

My eyes avoid you

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

After Breakfast Hermione rushed to the Slytherin dungeons. She was given an odd look by a fourth year she recognized as Marley Johnston but she didn't care she had to speak to Draco. She continued on past the one armed goblin next to the entrance of Draco's study. She whispered the password at the snake but the snake did not move, she tried again.

"I have got it wrong," she thought but her heart plummeted in her chest. It was no co-incidence that Draco had been gone before she woke up, ignored her at breakfast and now changed his password.

In arithmancy the next afternoon she attempted to get his attention she only sat two desks over. She knew he couldn't have missed her whispers indeed Professor Vector didn't and lost her five points from Gryffindor for talking in class and shook his head tutting as if he expected better.

That evening found Hermione in her own small study that came with the head girl room. It was past midnight and her arthimancy, charms and potions homework had laid done for nearly two hours. She wasn't sleepy however and was very reluctant to lay her head down without a distraction. She knew her thoughts would all be brought to him. Thus she was reading her way through "a history of the troll wars" something they didn't cover in history of magic for another month in an attempt to distract herself.

The next morning, or rather later the same day Hermione headed down for breakfast blurry eyed and woolly headed. She did not even look at the Slytherin table sitting down with her back to it. She grabbed an apple eating it slowly.

"Late night?" Harry asked her slightly concerned whatever Hermione thought of her best friend's emotional receptors he was quite astute to her mood changes but unlike his girlfriend had no idea how to make her feel better. Ginny looked at her watch.

"I am gonna be late for Flitwick," she smiled kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and passing Hermione a note slyly. Hermione read the note after transfiguration when she had five minutes alone.

I am coming up to your room tonight to talk 8pm. No excuses. I am bringing chocolate.

Ginny

Hermione frowned she really didn't need the other witch concerned about her when she was trying to keep her boyfriend alive and pass her sixth year exams. But she also knew Ginny was probably the most stubborn person she knew and would not take "no" for an answer. As expected at exactly 8pm Ginny knocked on Hermione's door. She held in her hands two mugs of frothy hot chocolate and a bar of Honeydukes best popping out of her left cardigan pocket. Hermione opened the door and led her into the door and led her into the small study. At which Ginny sat on a pile of cushions she conjured and Hermione on a chair that accompanied her desk.

"Spill the beans then," Ginny said.

"There's not much to tell," Hermione said quietly "he just stopped talking to me. He changed the password on his room and he won't even look at me." She paused "Just like you predicted."

"Hermione I didn't predict anything I would have given you the same advice if you where dating Seamus or Ron," they both shuddered "or Ernie, Justin, Terry or whoever I honestly wasn't saying those things because it was Malfoy."

"Well," Hermione said grumpily "he was obviously just saying those things to," her voice dropped "you know what."

"No," Ginny said wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

"You know," Hermione said nodding her head towards the bedroom.

Ginny couldn't help herself "sex!" she said loudly in a shocked voice. "You had sex with Draco," even his name stung like a hot poker into Hermione's heart."

"Yes," she said quietly "it was the first time for me, gosh," she shook her head "how stupid of me. Here it is before my N.E.W.T.'s and I am worrying about a boy like a fifteen year old with a bad crush."

"Don't feel so bad Hermione I bet he pulled this trick loads of times Luna said that Lorna Cartwright that Ravenclaw sixth year was really upset the other day because Malfoy had dated and dumped her in the matter of a couple of days." These words were like ice to Hermione somewhere in her deepest heart she had been hoping against hope that Draco had made a mistake. That he was too busy with work to talk to her, that the password was a mistake.

"You know I could tell Harry," Ginny said cheerily "him and Ron might beat Draco up."

"No," Hermione almost shrieked, "no, he would go mental and he has enough to concentrate on with the war and his exams. He doesn't need to be fretting about me."

"Hermione," Ginny said. "You are our friend, just because Ron and Harry have girlfriends does not mean that they are any less your best friends. Harry in particular needs all the friends he can get you know he thinks he has cracked where the last Horcrux is hiding?"

"No I didn't," Hermione said "what is it." Their conversation turned away from Draco Malfoy and towards the topic of Voldemort.

Three weeks later Hermione was sat in her study with the little window open listening to the commentary of the Quidditch match far away. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the last game of the season and the one that would decide the Quidditch cup.

Hermione had told them she wasn't coming because she had too much work to do. She felt guilty about this both for lying and missing the match. The truth was she could not bear to see him. Every time she saw him in class or in the corridor her heart gave a horrid little jolt before remembering its place and sinking back to the pit of her stomach. Even now as Mercury Jones, a second year Hufflepuff, that was proving herself rather good at commentating said

"Malfoy looks like he's seen…" or "Malfoy almost collides with his own keeper…" or "Malfoy looks exhausted," her heart gave that same jump. She soon decided the best course of action would be to shut the window as she had read the same line several times over.

It was six hours later when Gryffindor all trudged in through the portrait hole caked in mud and their hair flecked in snow. However they all had beaming expressions upon their faces.

"You won!" Hermione cried at the front two, Harry and Ron, who nodded.

"You should've seen it Hermione a seven hour game." Ron shook his head "we were well in front we didn't even need the snitch not that your catch wasn't excellent mate." He looked at Harry who was grinning at Ginny. The three together managed to tell the entire game blow-by-blow. Hermione smiled she had her old friends back and everything was normal as long as no one mentioned the name Draco Malfoy.


	7. My eyes meet yours

Chapter Seven

My eyes meet yours

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

"Hermione Granger?" Professor McGonagall called and Hermione felt the knot in her stomach tighten as she followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall for her final exam, the potions practical exam. It was not Hermione's favorite but she knew despite her recent distractions that she was sure she had prepared herself as much as possible.

"Read the instructions next to the caldron," Professor McGonagall said firmly "you have one hour to complete your task." Hermione picked up the parchment in front of her it read

Make potion suitable for extracting information out of an ill person there are ingredients provided.

Hermione looked to her left and indeed there was pile upon pile of ingredients in such variety and quantity that it really gave no help to the potion the exam wanted. Veritisieum was the obvious choice but that took a lot of energy out of a healthy person let alone an ill person. Hermione looked at her watch and realized she only had fifty-five minutes left.

Picking up and carefully counting whole scarab beetles she decided on a tricky, light but still potent truth serum Professor Snape had told them about but had never made them make.

"It's over," came a happy shout made Hermione jump somewhat. She looked up into the face of Ron.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked brightly "I thought…"

"Hermione we don't want to sit the exam twice," Ron smiled

"I am sure you did brilliant Hermione," Harry came up from her right.

A few hours later Harry and Ron where playing a game of wizarding chess which Harry was losing rather badly despite Ginny helping him. Hermione was sat in an armchair beside the fire reading a muggle book her mother had given her several years ago that she had not yet got round to reading despite it living in her trunk for most that time.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was distracted by a large tawny owl that flew through the open window right into her arm depositing a role into her lap before flying off.

She opened the letter and the smile vanished from her eyes although it remained on her face.

"It's…errr…McGonagoll wants to see me about something,"

"At this hour?" Ron asked looking at his watch that indicated it was well was well past ten o'clock.

"Yes," Hermione said lightly grabbing the cloak she'd left on a nearby chair. Pushing her way out of the common room door she set off at a run. As soon as she was away from Gryffindor tower she turned direction heading away from Professor McGonagall's office to the third floor opening the note as she did.

Hermione,

I know I have no right to ask this of you but please meet me just outside Hogsmeade past Dervish & Bangs tonight 10.30pm please. I just want to talk.

R

Hermione knew she shouldn't go or at least that she should tell someone where she was going but the moment she opened the note and saw his handwriting her heart leapt.

She climbed through the hole behind the statue of the one-eyed witch that Harry had used in their year. The tunnel was longer than she believed possible occasionally she thought she had taken a wrong turn because it seemed to be taking forever to reach the end. It was already well passed the time Draco had asked her to meet her and Hermione hoped he had waited for her. Finally and unexpectedly her head hit the trapdoor she supposed led to Honeydukes cellar.

"Owww," she thought nursing a growing bump on her head she pushed open the trapdoor.

"Lumos," she whispered and her wand it up. There was no one about as she hoped. Whispering "Alohamora," on the doors she met she found herself on a warm late spring evening on the main Hogsmeade street. All the shops seemed closed apart from the Three Broomsticks Pub where the windows emitted a cheery light. Hermione continued down the main road, past the pub, past the bookshop until she reached the Hogshead. It was the last building in the village and still she couldn't see Draco. Suddenly she felt an invisible arm pull at her and she meant to scream but she had a hand pushed over her mouth.


	8. My eyes see it all

Chapter Eight

My eyes see it all

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know…

"Shhhh," a voice whispered in her ear.

"Draco?" she asked. She looked around they appeared to be in a room not unlike a large greenhouse but with no flowers or plants instead butterflies filling the air around them.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"I…I…I," Hermione seemed to have lost her voice amazed by the beauty that surrounded her looking particularly at a large blue butterfly that was resting on Draco's left shoulder. Losing herself in the beauty for a moment Hermione forgot the long nights, the ignored looks, the days she cried for no reason. Hermione looked up at him what's this she wavered her hands at the butterfly that had just landed on her right hand.

"A month Draco I have been feeling so alone. I kept waiting for you every day I thought you would look at me and say something." Her voice had reached had crescendoed as she spoke and scared some of the butterflies. "Is this in my head I don't know what to think anymore," at these words she was almost crying. Draco however remained impassive as though he had not heard a single word she had said. He knelt down in front of her and fumbled with a little blue box he had in his pocket opening it to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a square cut diamond on it. For once Hermione did not have anything so say in deed her mind was in shock so much so that she wasn't even thinking straight.

"Hermione," Draco said seriously "marry me. You don't have to feel like that. I will never hurt you again you have no idea how much it had hurt me to see you cut up like that knowing I was the cause but I thought I was…" this all came in one garbled mass. Draco was only silenced by a finger over his mouth.

"Yes," she said quietly. Draco looked up at her as though he had misheard her and she smiled at him "yes," she said again and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Hermione could have sworn it contracted a little making it the perfect fit. Draco got up from the mud, his expensive jeans thoroughly ruined and picking Hermione up spinning her up before placing her back on the ground and kissing his new fiancée. Hermione had been trying to forget for a month but it was better than she even remembered.

"Finate Incantartum," Draco said as they broke apart and the butterflies and surroundings vanished to be replaced with the starry sky.

"How wonderfully toughing," they both heard a mocking voice come from the trees to their left. "Young love," Hermione recognized that voice and soon enough her fears where confirmed as Bellatrix Lestrange come towards them surrounded by Wormtail, McNair, Rockwood and Avery. Draco pushed Hermione behind himself grabbing his wand.

"You dare touch her." He shouted trying to keep his wand on all five simultaneously.

"Really Draco is that the correct way to speak to your auntie Bella," she said in mock shock.

"I am warning you," he said louder.

"Oh its not you or her who my master is after anyway," she said in an almost bored voice looking behind them. Draco and Hermione both spun around to see Luna, Lavender, Neville, Ginny, Ron and at the front Harry.

Hermione swung back round to Bellatrix Lestrange she somehow doubted that Bellatrix would let her just walk away because she wasn't looking for her. Draco was still pushing Hermione behind himself when a black cloud of smoke appeared in front of them and out of the mist came Lord Voldemort.

Since Draco had seen him last his eyes looked not just evil but mad his long fingers like a pianist and his face much more inhuman than usual. He pointed his wand forward and Hermione crumpled backwards hit in her arm pushing her onto the firm ground.

"A little spell I invented only works on," he looked and Hermione crumpled on the ground her breathing shallow and her face deathly pale. "mudbloods,"

"What have you done?" Draco roared at him but Voldemort simply smirked. Draco could feel a weak pulse but Hermione did not respond. Draco looked at Harry and Ron who both looked as murderous as he felt. Harry and Voldemort were starring at each other with nothing but pure loathing.

"Remember this?" Harry asked Voldemort pointing at a cup he held in his left hand with a large dent in it "The last one."

"Avadra Kevedra," they both yelled simultaneously their wands connected again this time and Harry could feel himself winning over Voldemort whose wand was shaking violently in his hand. Draco's, Ron's and Ginny's who were looking furiously at Voldemort as they joined with Harry fighting against Voldemort. It was Lavender who anticipated what would happen next as she saw Bellatrix Lestrange rush to aid Voldemort.

"Petrificas totalus," she shouted at Bellatrix Lestrange who deflected it shouting something back at Lavender that Draco didn't catch as he kept his wand pointed at Harry and felt the power building as it head to Voldemort. Lavender screamed grabbing her jacket pulling it off her left arm deeply scarred was now glowing red.

"Stupefy," Ginny roared with hatred at Bellatrix Lestrange who froze. MacNair, Avery, Rockwood and Wormtail where engaged with their own battles with Neville, Ginny and Luna. As Ginny managed to put a full body bind on MacNair. All looked away from their little battles to see Voldemort flying backwards as his eyes rolled backwards into his head apparently dead.

Less than a minute later Professor Dumbeldore appeared in the square looking slightly flustered which in itself Draco considered odd but the circumstances themselves were hardly normal.

"I saw in my glass that Tom Riddle has died," he said looking at the heap of robes in front of him. "Harry why didn't you inform me when you cracked the last Horcrux. Instead of going looking for Voldemort."

"I didn't," Harry began to explain when Dumbledore saw both Lavender and Hermione lying unconscious on the cold ground. He conjured stretchers for the two girls and Ginny who had a nasty cut on her right arm and Neville who looked like his leg was broken.

"Ron, Harry and Draco I would like to see you immediately in my office when the three made to follow the stretchers into the hospital wing.

"But Hermione," Draco said angrily at the same time as Harry said "Ginny," and Ron

"Lavendar."

"Miss. Granger, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Brown, Miss. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom will all be fine." Dumbeldore said soothingly "I really do need you all in my office."

They trudged up the staircase after Dumbeldore the password "mint imperials" was uttered by Dumbeldore they all stood around the headmaster's desk.

"So?" Dumbeldore asked kindly "I believe you have achieved something that I have failed to do." Draco raised an eyebrow and Ron and Harry looked puzzled at each other.

"Tom Riddle," Dumbeldore said solemnly "has been vanquished."

"He's dead?" Ron spluttered.

"Yes Mr. Weasley."

"Professor?" Harry asked "is he really dead I mean it's not like the last time?"

"No," Dumbeldore replied "Tom Riddle was departed from this life forever and whilst it as always loathsome to see a life lost he will no longer affect the magical community or indeed muggle community again."

"But how?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry I was rather hoping you would answer that."

"I said Avadra Kevedra at the same time as he did and the phoenix song begun again and our wands joined but Malfoy and Ron joined their wands to mine and Voldemort just flew back."

"I see the phenomena you observed in your fourth year has not weakened across time. The addition of Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy's wands having no connection to either of you allowed the connection to work like a normal duel." He paused "at least that is my theory."

His eyes sparkled almost happy and Harry noticed Dumbeldore looked a lot lighter and carefree than he had been in a considerable time. "Harry what were you doing so far from Hogwarts on a Thursday evening?"

"We followed Hermione," Ron interjected she was acting oddly so we used the Maruader's Map to follow her. We were worried about her."

Harry stood completely still and tried to absorb what people were saying around him as well as what was coming out of his own mouth, yet he still could not take it in. Less than a day before finding out about the wizarding world had he learnt about Voldemort and now one existed without the other whilst he was overjoyed and glad it still felt like a dream.

Dumbeldore looked from the deep cut on Ron's forehead to the dazed look on Harry's face,

"I suggest you go to the hospital wing I will be there myself shortly. First I have to talk to Draco alone."

"Ah Mr. Malfoy I would like to know if you know why Miss. Granger was in Hogsmeade and why you where there yourself." Draco's heart jumped he had been sure that Draco was going to ask him why Voldemort and his followers had been in Hogsmeade to which he really didn't know an answer.

"I sent a note to Hermione,"

"For what purpose?" Dumbeldore asked although Draco was sure he already knew the answer.

"Well I don't want to say professor but I didn't put her in any danger nor did I plan to I don't have a clue how those death eaters found us or…"

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbeldore said firmly to cut through Draco blabbering. "I am quite sure that you had Miss Grangers best wishes at heart. I just wanted to know why you thought it necessary to pull her to Hogsmeade to answer a question. "

"Because I didn't want anyone to know Draco said through clenched teeth. If my classmates found out…"

"They," Dumbeldore cut him off again "would know that you were not faithful to Voldemort's ideals."

"Yes," Draco said heavily.

"But imagine Mr. Malfoy the situation you now find yourself in those you considered your worst enemies will know you are in face an ally. Your relationship with Miss. Granger…"

"I can tell them," Draco said.

"Indeed you no longer have to lead a double life." He slouched back in his chair like the point of his debate had been reached.

Draco rushed down the hall skidding in front of the hospital wing doors pushing them open.

"Madam Pompfrey is…"

"Dear Lord boy this is a hospital wing not a Quidditch pitch," she said sharply. Draco ignored her and looked around the beds. Neville was sat upright looking pale but gingerly eating some chocolate Madam Pompfrey was giving him. Luna was asleep or unconscious but apart from that she looked fine. Lavender was sat upright her whole left arm and collar covered in a deep blue potion and although pale and shaken she too looked fine. Ron was sat next to her his forehead healed but a little dried blood was still on his face and splattered on his robes.

Ginny was like Luna was either asleep or inclusions Draco suspected the former because he could hear a slight snore come from her. Harry was sat with a much more somber expression than he had expressed all night in a chair between Ginny and Hermione's bed. Out of all the people in beds Draco had passed Hermione looked by far the worst. She was as white as the sheets next to her and her curled hair flopped in disarray around her head her left hand was under the cover and her right sat on the bed was as chalk white as the cover it was on.


	9. Closed eyes

Chapter Nine

Closed eyes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

"What has…" Draco started but Madam Pompfrey appeared beside him.

"Eat this," she pushed a large box of chocolate into his hands.

"But Hermione," he replied not taking the chocolate. Madam Pompfrey pushed it back into his hands.

"She will be fine," she said much more sensitively "but she has lost a lot of blood. From what Mr. Potter said you-know-who used a spell on her that drained her non-magical blood."

"That's…" Draco began but he was interrupted.

"Miss Granger is a muggle born so the spell should have drained all her blood, on a half-blood they would loose half their blood and you Mr. Malfoy would remain unaffected."

"She lost all her blood?" he asked astonished.

"No," Madam Pompfrey said seriously "that would have killed her instantly it appears that Miss. Granger has some wizarding blood in her family she retained barely half a pint and that kept her alive for the time it took Professor Dumbeldore to get to her. I am reintroducing blood to her slowly she will come round in a few days."

"Days!" Draco shouted.

"Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pompfrey started then lowered her voice "if we introduce blood too quickly there is a very real risk that she will have a heart attack." She faded away as though that was he end of the matter. Draco sat on the end of Hermione's bed.

"You really do love her don't you?" Harry asked Draco. Draco was about to rush up and defend himself but remembering what Professor Dumbeldore had said he simply responded.

"Yes I do,"

"What were you doing tonight?" Harry asked. Draco considered not telling him but was so sure that Hermione would anyway.

"I proposed," he said simply.

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"You heard me Potter," he snapped a little sharper than he meant and he heard the last thing he thought possible.

"Congratulations," Harry said smiling at him. Draco was grateful Harry had not quizzed him.

"Look Potter I know I have been a git in the past." Harry's left eyebrow was raised slightly. "I might have been a pompous prat for a while but you have no idea what it was like growing up in that house. I was told things for as long as I can remember but long before they pushed me into the Death Eaters I saw how fake he was." He looked at Hermione "I love her and I have hid it under sneers and jibes and rudeness but when she found out who I was she just accepted me."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked as he walked over to them. Although his reaction was different from Harry's when told of Draco and Hermione's engagement he still said a polite

"Congratulations" before saying "I saw what you did tonight mate no one can doubt who's side you where on when it mattered."

Several hours later and unusual dawn broke over the hospital wing it found Ron, Neville, Harry, Draco, Lavender and a newly awoken Ginny laughing over a story Ron was telling.

"And then I said you're a witch Hermione you don't need wood," and they all fell about laughing. Hermione had no idea how it happened but somewhere along the lines the five people who mattered to her most in the world had become firm friends. It was not a friendship like her, Ron and Harry's but they were more than cordial and Draco would occasionally shake his head and say,

There's no wood honestly" and giggle has as he said it.


	10. Eyes full of love

Chapter Ten

Eyes full of love

Notes- I just thought I'd let you know I know the medical knowledge behind the last chapter was awful I had an old friend who is now a medical student run over it. He told me it was rubbish medically but oh well I decided to go with it.

It was June before Hermione left the hospital wing. She only had three days left at school before the holidays and was rather mad at having to spend a significant part of her last week at Hogwarts in bed. She and Draco had decided to set up home in Swiss Cottage part of the Wizarding Quarter of London. They had bought a little flat that had once been a grand red brick Victorian house.

Due to the incarceration of both his parents the Malfoy fortune had passed directly to Draco. He siphoned a little off for himself and Hermione but he kept most the money in his family vault as Hermione wouldn't let him pay for everything. Hermione applied for several jobs in the ministry but the one she really wanted as an unpopular post in the Department of International Magical Co-Operation. Draco had surprised everyone by applying to a Muggle University to study medicine.

"Why don't you do healing?" Hermione had asked him curiously "you don't know anything about electricity or chemicals."

"Very supportive from my future wife," she said sarcastically then switched his voice to a more serious tone. "I want to heal those I hurt besides we're living in a flat with a telephone and that picture box thingy I'll pick up electricity. Plus Professor Snape says an O in potions is equivalent to the muggle top grade in something important to medicine."

"We haven't even got our results back get. How do you know you have an O?"

"Oh stop nitpicking woman. Let's face it I am brilliant at potions."

"My husband the doctor," she smiled "I like that."

Ron and Harry on the other hand surprised no one with their applications to the auror department. Lavender got a post as a junior reporter at the Daily Prophet.

"It's basically coffee runs and owls for a year but hopefully after that you'll see my name in print one day." Ginny, of course, was not graduating with the others and her face the others talking about jobs rather reminded Hermione of a determined girl on Platform 9 3/4 seven years ago.

Luna and Neville also decided to flat share but insisted it was just as friends.

"I bet you ten gaellons they're hooked up within a month." Ron said to the others.

"Ok," Harry shook his hand "you're on."

Harry lost, it took the pair less than a week. Neville had a position for himself in healing as a trainee healer working with dangerous plants. When he had explained the job everyone nodded that it suited him well. Neville might have been a whizz with herbology but as Lavender pointed out

"You wouldn't ask for a sleeping draught from him."

"To us," Harry proposed two months later as they all sat in a bar in North London.

"And the future," Ron added.

"The future," they all echoed.

Hermione felt the knot in her stomach tighten. "That had been a hell of a year." She thought. It was late October nearly eighteen months after they had all left Hogwarts and she was getting ready to walk down the aisle. A soft knock came on the door and stirred out of her daydream.

"Come in," she said quietly and it was her father's head that popped around the door.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Nearly," Hermione said as she took a deep breath in.

"Hermione darling it is ok to be nervous." He smiled at her "I was when I married your mother."

"But I love him Dad I want to spend every minute with him so why am I so nervous?"

"Because you are human. I know you love him I see it in your eyes you two met so may years ago you've grown up together and know you'll be together forever does that idea scare you?"

"No," she replied honestly. "I'm sacred about tripping over my dress or mixing up the words."

"Then you are meant to marry him." He smiled confidently at his only child and held out his arm. "By the way he asked me to give you this apparently the colour works on you." John Granger pulled out a necklace from his pocket it was a long pendant with a deep green emerald the exact same colour as the dress she had worn the night of the ball. As John Granger fixed the clasp around his daughter's neck he turned back to her and passed a note. "This was with it."

I love you forever R

Hermione smiled at took her father's arm. The room rose as the piano started as Hermione and her father entered.

"She looks beautiful," was Draco's first thought as he saw his fiancée for the first time in twenty-four hours. The second was "she's wearing the necklace."

When Hermione's father placed his daughter's hand on Draco's. He saw the sparkle in both her and his eyes of pure love and as he walked back to his chair he could not imagine leaving her with anyone else.

As the guests settled down Hermione leaned in to Draco.

"I never asked you, what does R stand for?"

"Romeo," he said surprised she hadn't worked it out.

"Better get married,' she smiled.

"Yes," he kissed her hand "lets get married."


End file.
